Visions
by shred01
Summary: This is the sequel to Spiked. Set in season 5 of Angel


VISIONS  
  
Oh hell.  
  
Spike hung his head low and squeezed his eyes shut. He pressed the heels of his palms hard against his temple hoping to squeeze out the pain. If it was even possible, the pain only got worst. Oh hell. He has never felt this much pain before in his entire life - dead and alive. This was the same amount of pain that he usually caused not felt.  
  
He felt someone come up beside him. Then he felt the same someone placing a hand on his shoulder. Spike recoiled from the touch, making Fred jump.  
  
FRED: Spike? Are you alright?  
  
SPIKE: (through gritted teeth) Pain.  
  
He stood up unsteadily to his feet and he felt the room spin. He vampire features melted away leaving the human one behind.  
  
FRED: Should I get help?  
  
SPIKE: Yes. Fast.  
  
FRED: Ok you stay right here. I'll go get Angel.  
  
Fred sped out of the basement without another word. Spike went to his cage, picked up a blanket they provided for him and left the basement. The only thing he needed right now is to get away from Angel and his people as soon as possible.  
  
Fred was not so sure of what she was going to tell Angel when she finds him. He certainly would not be happy with her that Spike got out. She was hoping that whatever is happening to Spike would make him look over that little issue.  
  
She rounded the corner and nearly bumped into Angel. He held her shoulders to steady her.  
  
ANGEL: Fred, what's wrong? Did Spike hurt you?  
  
Fred shook her head, panting slightly.  
  
FRED: Something's wrong with him. He's in pain.  
  
ANGEL: Is he hurt?  
  
FRED: No. He managed to get out of the cage and he wanted to attack me but something stopped him. He suddenly got this intense pain in his head.  
  
ANGEL: He got out?  
  
FRED: I'm sorry Angel but he got his hands on.  
  
ANGEL: (interrupts her) Don't worry about it. Get Wesley to the basement and you get some doctors down there too. Understand?  
  
Fred nodded.  
  
Angel ran towards the basement while Fred headed towards the elevators. Angel burst through the basement seconds later. There was no one in there.  
  
Spike was gone.  
  
At that moment, the security guard came into the basement.  
  
GUARD: Hey Mr. Angel. (looks around) Where's the vampire?  
  
Angel gritted his teeth in anger. He left the basement with the guard in tow.  
  
ANGEL: Alert every guard and security personnel in this building that the vampire escaped. Sent some teams out searching the streets. It's daylight out so he can't get far. And remember, don't kill him or hurt him in any way. Just get him back here fast.  
  
GUARD: Roger that Mr. Angel.  
  
The guard turned into another hallway while Angel stepped into the elevator. He jabbed at the button and sighed. Now what is he suppose to say to Buffy when she arrives?  
  
The door of the elevator closed with a silent whoosh.  
  
Whole of Wolfram and Hart were bustling with activity as soon as news got out that Spike escaped. Security guards were patrolling the hallways and everyone was being questioned if they knew anything as to where Spike might have gone.  
  
With all of this happening, it was hard for Spike to get out of the building. He managed to sneak out of the basement and into an empty conference room nearby. It was only when Angel and the security left the basement, was he able to get out of the conference room and into the lobby.  
  
There were too many people at the lobby and Spike knew he would not be able to walk out of the building without being notice. A half-naked man - he was only wearing the pants of his scrubs, which were given to him by the doctors when they were checking him - with striking blond hair was not hard to go unnoticed.  
  
First thing's first, he needed clothes.  
  
Not only to disguise himself but also to protect himself. In order to get far away from this building he needed to walk out into the sunshine and the blanket he brought with him was not going to protect his back from the deadly rays completely.  
  
There were quite a number of guards walking up and down the hallway where the janitor's closet was. As quick as he could, without aggravating his throbbing head further, he grabbed a lone guard, pulled him into the dark closet and stripped him of his clothes.  
  
All this happened in matter of seconds.  
  
Spike peeked out of the closet and surveyed the lobby exit. There were two armed guards at the exit. One of the carried a device. Every time someone was about to leave, the guard would sweep the device over their body before letting them go.  
  
Must be some sort of heat sensor device. God knows I'm not able to get out of that one. However, he was not going to give up. He could not stand being in this place any longer. There were too many 'good' people and it was driving him crazy.  
  
And he had a feeling these people were responsible for the vision.  
  
~ANGEL'S OFFICE~  
  
GUNN: I don't see why we are making a big deal out of this. So he got out? What's the problem? He got a soul. He ain't gonna hurt anyone.  
  
ANGEL: We aren't sure whether he has a soul or not.  
  
FRED: (whispers) He doesn't.  
  
No one heard her.  
  
WESLEY: Even if he has a soul, we can't let him wander the streets in broad daylight. There's still the question of why he's back.  
  
ANGEL: And why he has the sudden case of the headaches.  
  
LORNE: And if he doesn't have a soul, it ain't going to be pretty.  
  
Fred cleared her throat and tried again.  
  
FRED: He doesn't!  
  
Angel, Gunn, Wesley and Lorne looked Fred in surprise.  
  
LORNE: He doesn't what, sweet cheeks?  
  
FRED: He doesn't have a soul.  
  
ANGEL: He doesn't?  
  
WESLEY: Are you sure?  
  
FRED: He attacked me. He wanted to kill me. Does a vampire with a soul do that?  
  
Wesley, Lorne and Gunn looked at Angel, who blinked.  
  
ANGEL: Well, I wouldn't do that but that doesn't mean Spike wouldn't.  
  
LORNE: A vamp as vicious as Angelus, maybe more.  
  
ANGEL: (interrupts) No he's not.  
  
LORNE:.Roaming the streets of LA? That ain't good.  
  
WESLEY: We should look for him too. It's daylight out so he would stay underground. Maybe we should hit the sewers.  
  
Angel stood up and headed towards the coat rack. He took his duster and slipped it on.  
  
ANGEL: Wes and I will hit the sewers heading east. Gunn, you and Fred take the ones heading west. Lorne, make sure there are some teams searching the rest of the sewers. They all nodded and left the office except Wesely.  
  
WESLEY: Angel, I was wondering whether you made.  
  
ANGEL: I did.  
  
WESLEY: And what did she say?  
  
ANGEL: She said she would be coming down tomorrow.  
  
WESLYEY: Tomorrow? What if we don't find Spike by then?  
  
ANGEL: I'll think of some excuse.  
  
WESLEY: What if we do and Buffy realizes he doesn't have a soul.  
  
ANGEL: She isn't going to know. He'll be dead by then.  
  
~WOLFRAM & HART'S LOBBY~  
  
Spike causally walked out of the conference room in his 'borrowed' clothes - he even had the guard's cap on to cover his blond head. He gripped his blanket tightly and approached the guards at the exit. Let's hope the workers are as stupid as their boss.  
  
SPIKE: Hey fellas!  
  
The guards looked up at him in surprise.  
  
1st GUARD: Yeah?  
  
Spike showed them his blanket.  
  
SPIKE: Saw the vamp we are looking for head towards the elevators. He dropped this.  
  
2nd GUARD: He went to the elevators? (looks at the other guard) Frank, call Joe at the second level and tell him to keep an eye out for the vamp. (looks back at Spike) Thanks man. We got this under control.  
  
SPIKE: You not going to help Joe.  
  
2nd GUARD: Why should we? Joe got a team. They can handle one vamp.  
  
SPIKE: Well.er. the vampire could be still hiding in the elevator. You know, to make you think he went up.  
  
The two guards looked at each other.  
  
1st GUARD: You could be right. (hands the heat sensor device to Spike) Here, cover for us. We'll take a look.  
  
The two guards trotted off with their guns raised. Spike dropped the device to the ground with a clatter, pull the blanket over his head and dashed out of Wolfram and Hart without looking back.  
  
No one tried to stop him.  
  
~SEWERS~  
  
Gunn was getting bored with patrolling the sewers. He and Fred were doing this for almost an hour and so far there was no sign of Spike. The walk through the sewers would be less boring if his partner was saying something instead of frowning and keeping silent.  
  
GUNN: Did you trade personalities or something? Cause you always can't stop talking when we go out.  
  
Fred looked at him and blinked.  
  
FRED: Huh?  
  
Gunn chuckled.  
  
GUNN: Nothing. I was just asking you what's on your mind.  
  
FRED: Oh nothing important. Just Spike.  
  
Gunn raised his eyebrows.  
  
GUNN: Spike huh? I knew he got you hot and bothered.  
  
FRED: (shocked) What? No! I wasn't thinking of him in that way. I was just thinking of his headache. Why he suddenly has it. He was fine when we were checking him. There wasn't anything wrong with him.  
  
GUNN: (shrugs) Maybe he drank some bad blood.  
  
FRED: (shakes her head) He didn't touch the breakfast I brought him.  
  
GUNN: So what could have happened between the time we left him in the cage to the time you went to give him breakfast?  
  
FRED: I don't know. But the way he.  
  
Fred stopped in her tracks. Gun looked around first to make sure it was safe to stop before stopping in front for her.  
  
GUNN: What?  
  
FRED: The way he was screaming in pain and holding his head reminded me of what Cordy would always do when she got a vision - before she was a half demon.  
  
GUNN: So you are saying that Spike received a vision?  
  
FRED: I know it sounds.  
  
GUNN: (interrupts her) Crazy? Insane? The dumbest thing I've ever heard? (pause) Not really.  
  
FRED: So you think it might be a possibility?  
  
GUNN: Well, it could happen, can't it? But why would the Powers That Be send a vision to Spike. Didn't they get the memo that he was evil when they brought him back?  
  
FRED: If they brought him back. We aren't sure whether they are responsible of his resurrection. (pause) Maybe they are.  
  
GUNN: If Powers That Be are responsible for bringing him back why would they send him visions? It's not like he's going to help the victims in the visions. He'd probably kill them.  
  
FRED: But it's his decision to kill them or to save them.  
  
GUNN: What are you getting at?  
  
FRED: (gets excited) The Powers That Be owes Spike a lot for saving the world. So when they decide to bring him back, they thought it would make them even if Spike himself got to decided what kind of life he would lead.  
  
GUNN: A mean-vampire-terrorizing-the-whole-country life or a helping-the- helpless life.  
  
FRED: Exactly.  
  
GUNN: (smiles) I think you might be onto something, girl.  
  
He took out his cell phone and tossed it to Fred.  
  
GUNN: Call Wes on his cell and tell him your theory. Let's see what he thinks of it.  
  
FRED: You don't think it's far-fetched?  
  
Gunn placed an arm around her shoulder and led them back to Wolfram & Hart.  
  
GUNN: Fred, in LA, there's no such thing as far-fetched.  
  
Spike did not know how long he was walking but he just kept on going. He needed to find a safe place to rest before nightfall. The vision he had took a lot out of him and he did not think he could go on any further without some sleep.  
  
After leaving W&H, he quickly took cover in the sewers. He knew they would be looking for him in the sewers but he did not mind. It was safer being in the sewers than out in the sunlight.  
  
He rounded a corner and stopped abruptly. A huge wall loomed at him a few feet away. It was a dead end. Spike cursed under his breadth. It was a long time since he last came to LA and he could not remember his way round the sewers. He was about to retrace his steps when a noise caught his attention.  
  
A dark figure sat at the corner of the tunnel. Spike squinted, trying to make out the figure.  
  
SPIKE: Hello? Anybody there?  
  
The figure jumped up at the sound of his voice and dropped into a fighting stance. Spike took a step back, startled.  
  
FIGURE: Who are you? What do you want?  
  
Spike stared at the figure a little longer before bursting into laughter. The demon was only four feet tall.  
  
FIGURE: What? What are you laughing at, punk?  
  
SPIKE: I'm laughing at you, you wanker. You think a demon as short as you could scare someone like me?  
  
The demon dropped his hands to his side and sighed.  
  
DEMON: (mutters) Great! A vampire! Just what I need. (to spike) Ok make it quick.  
  
SPIKE: Make what quick?  
  
DEMON: The killing! Kill me quick. I don't want to feel it.  
  
SPIKE: I'm not going to kill you. I'm just looking a place to crash.  
  
DEMON: Well, you could crash here if you want. But you gotta promise me that you won't kill me in my sleep.  
  
SPIKE: I won't kill you at all. I'm not in the mood.  
  
DEMON: Right then. Let me when you are in the mood.  
  
Spike went to the corner and flopped down onto the ground. The little demon sat down beside him. The demon was not only short but it was also as lean as a post. It had pale blue skin, dark hair, orange eyes and small red horns protruding from its forehead just above its eyebrow. Spike recognized it was a Quoy'sh demon.  
  
SPIKE: Is it safe here?  
  
DEMON: Oh yeah. It is. I've been living here for 6 months now. Never been disturbed.  
  
SPIKE: Good.  
  
DEMON: I'm Lawrence by the way.  
  
SPIKE: Spike.  
  
LAWRENCE: Nice to meet you. So tell me, what is a vampire as good-looking as you doing with a demon as ugly as me? And why the hell are you doing in those clothes?  
  
Spike leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
SPIKE: I'm on the run.  
  
LAWRENCE: From what?  
  
SPIKE: Lawyers.  
  
LAWRENCE: Oh, you mean the lawyers from Wolfram and Hart?  
  
Spike snapped his eyes open and looked at the Quoy'sh demon.  
  
SPIKE: You know about those lawyers?  
  
LAWRENCE: Oh yeah, definitely. They created some trouble for the demons here for a long time but I heard now that they are (does quotations marks with his hands) 'helping the helpless'.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah? That's what I've heard too.  
  
LAWRENCE: But I don't believe them. They haven't been helping the helpless at all. Look at where I am.  
  
Spike chuckled.  
  
LAWRENCE: Where are you from?  
  
SPIKE: Sunnydale.  
  
LAWRENCE: Really? I heard it went all kaboom.  
  
SPIKE: It did.  
  
LAWRENCE: And you survived?  
  
SPIKE: (nods) Unfortunately.  
  
LAWRENCE: So what are you doing in LA?  
  
SPIKE: Not sure. Hoping to start fresh, I guess.  
  
LAWERENCE: Well that's LA. The state of fresh starts. Anyway, I should shut my mouth and let you get some sleep. I was on my way to get some food. Want me to get you anything? Rats? Pig's blood? No humans though.  
  
SPIKE: I'll be fine.  
  
Lawrence stood up and headed to a ladder, which led up.  
  
SPIKE: Where does the ladder lead?  
  
LAWRENCE: To an alley between a seedy motel and a gas station. I'll be back in an hour or so. Sleep tight.  
  
Then he was gone. Spike stretched himself on the ground and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep with the vision lingering at the back of his mind.  
  
Spike woke up to the sound of some awful singing. He first thought it was Angel - back in the old days, Angelus use to sing to Darla and Dru when he was drunk and that was one of the few times Spike wanted badly to stake himself - and that he and his crew had finally found him. He sat up, expecting to find Angel and his gang towering over him. All he saw was Lawrence eating a huge melon and singing on top of his voice.  
  
SPIKE: Hey! Shut up! You are going to attract a lot of attention that I don't need!  
  
Lawrence clamped his mouth shut and pouted.  
  
LAWRENCE: Sorry.  
  
Spike ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Great a demon that pouts.  
  
SPIKE: Sorry I yelled. I'm a bit on the edge.  
  
Lawrence stood up and threw his half-eaten melon away.  
  
LAWRENCE: I noticed. Anyway, you don't have to worry about attracting attention. I've been singing like this since I got here and no one came to shut me up. (pause) Except this one time, when a huge demon came and told me to shut up. I didn't and he beat me up so bad I couldn't sing for a month. Never seen that demon since. Still wondering where he came from, though.  
  
He went to a brown paper bag and started going through the contents.  
  
LAWRENCE: So I went out and got some stuff for you. Some clothes - you definitely can't go around LA in that uniform - and some pig's blood, in case you are hungry. (waves a hand at spike) No need to thank me. Just helping out a friend.  
  
The Quoy'sh demon tossed Spike a blood red tight fitting T-shirt and a pair of black leather pants.  
  
SPIKE: Where did you get these?  
  
LAWRENCE: I found it lying next to a really cool Harley. I thought of bringing the Harley down here but it was too big. I think a flesh-eating demon got the owner. You know, those demons, they never like eating people with clothes on. I hope it fits you.  
  
Spike got out of his security guard uniform and pulled on the clothes Lawrence gave him. The pants were a little big but that was all right with him. He did not need to worry about the pants chaffing him in all the wrong areas.  
  
SPIKE: So is it night out there? I'm getting a bit peckish.  
  
Lawrence stared at him.  
  
SPIKE: What?  
  
LAWRENCE: Peckish?  
  
SPIKE: Yeah. I'm feeling hungry.  
  
LAWRENCE: I know what peckish means. I just never heard anyone use it before. You British are a bit slow on the times, don't you think?  
  
He took out the packet of pig's blood and handed it to Spike.  
  
LAWRENCE: It's still daylight. About two in the afternoon, if my sun reading is not wrong. You can have that for lunch.  
  
Spike looked at the packet in disgust. He has been drinking pig's blood since he got the chip and now that he was free, he did not want to taste another pig's blood ever again.  
  
SPIKE: I'll wait.  
  
LAWRENCE: Suit yourself.  
  
He started picking up Spike's security uniform and headed towards the corner of the wall where his bed was. His bed was mostly made out of flatten cardboard boxes, newspapers and old blankets. Lawrence rolled the clothes into a ball and placed it at the foot of his bed.  
  
LAWRENCE: Ahh. I finally got a pillow. (looks at spike) So what do you want to do until the sun sets?  
  
SPIKE: (shrugs) Don't know. Hang out here I guess.  
  
LAWRENCE: (smiles) That's fine with me. I need the company. You can't imagine what 6 months alone can do to you.  
  
SPIKE: Well, you can tell me more about LA. Any interesting tidbits I need to know besides the new and improve Wolfram & Hart?  
  
Before Lawrence could reply, Spike cut him off by roaring in pain as another vision hit him.  
  
~WOLFRAM & HART~ ~Angel's office~  
  
LORNE: Well, well. What do you know. The Dralle are indeed friends with the Powers That Be. As close as Ben & Jerry.  
  
Lorne sauntered into the office and flopped down onto one of Angel's leather couch.  
  
ANGEL: Are you sure?  
  
LORNE: As sure as Lorne can be, sweet thing and that man is very sure.  
  
WESLEY: So Fred's hunch can turn out to be true.  
  
ANGEL: It's still sounds a bit too far-fetched.  
  
FRED: That's what I told Charles.  
  
LORNE: In LA, there's not such thing as far-fetched.  
  
GUNN: That's what I told Fred.  
  
ANGEL: So how does he decide what life to live?  
  
WESLEY: Until he does something about the vision, I think. The Powers would probably give him visions until he decides to safe the victims or kill them.  
  
ANGEL: Well, knowing Spike, I don't think saving them would be his priorities.  
  
FRED: So we must somehow convince Spike to save the victims. And how do we do that?  
  
GUNN: (shrugs) No clue. Too bad we don't know what the visions are or we can know whether he's killing or saving.  
  
ANGEL: But we have enough equipment to find out if there's trouble on the street. I'll put out an alert. Hopefully it can lead us to Spike.  
  
WESLEY: Once we find him, we still have to figure out a way to convince him to join our side.  
  
The five of them fell silent as they came up with nothing.  
  
LORNE: Hey! Maybe we can get the blond chick to help us.  
  
The four turned their attention to Angel.  
  
ANGEL: I don't think that's such a good idea.  
  
GUNN: Why not? We aren't exactly full of ideas right now. If I were you, I would take any idea, good or bad, when it comes my way.  
  
ANGEL: Well, you aren't me.  
  
WESLEY: Angel, Gunn has a point. She might be our only hope.  
  
ANGEL: And what can she do? Kiss him till he goes soft? I don't think so. Now that he's back being the no-soul vamp, he'll probably rip her throat out.  
  
GUNN: For all you know, he's probably on his way to her right now to rip her throat out.  
  
Angel, Wesley, Fred and Lorne looked at Gunn in surprise.  
  
GUNN: What? What I say?  
  
WESLEY: Angel.  
  
ANGEL: Don't worry. I'll send a team to surround her house and make sure he doesn't came near. In the meantime, we have to look for Spike and get him here as soon as possible.  
  
Just then, the intercom on Angel's desk buzzed. Angle jabbed at the machine to answer.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah?  
  
The intercom continued to buzz. Angel jabbed at another button but the machine kept buzzing.  
  
ANGEL: I hate these things.  
  
Wesley reached out and pressed the right button.  
  
WESLEY: That should work.  
  
ANGEL: (to the intercom) Yeah?  
  
VOICE FROM MACHINE: Sir, we have some activity in the tunnels heading to the west. We detect a large nest. Not sure if our vampire is there but I thought I let you know. Do you want us to check it out?  
  
ANGEL: No, I'll do that. You keep monitoring the. things. that you guys are always monitoring.  
  
VOICE FROM MACHINE: Er. right sir.  
  
The intercom beeped off.  
  
The five of them got up from their seats and went towards the door of Angel's office.  
  
FRED: I got a question.  
  
They left the office and went to the elevator.  
  
ANGEL: What is it, Fred?  
  
FRED: What happens when Spike decides which life to lead?  
  
They stopped at the elevator, waiting for it to reach their floor.  
  
WESLEY: Well, I guess it depends. If he chooses the life of a killer, we have to.  
  
ANGEL: Kill him.  
  
Wesley glanced at Angel, uneasily.  
  
WESLEY: Right. Kill him.  
  
FRED: And what do we do if he chooses our side? Do we take him in?  
  
WESLEY: I guess so. He receives the visions so we need to keep in contact with him.  
  
GUNN: It sounds really fishy to me.  
  
FRED: It does. Spike can pretend to be on our side but kill everyone in this building behind our backs. How do we know that the path he chooses is the path he will stick with?  
  
ANGEL: I guess that's what we will find our sooner or later.  
  
The elevator finally reached their floor and the doors opened.  
  
ANGEL: But whatever it is, I'm not giving him an office.  
  
They entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them.  
  
~SEWERS~  
  
LAWRENCE: What just happened?  
  
Spike, who was on his knees, glanced up at Lawrence in irritation.  
  
SPIKE: How the bleeding hell do I know? All I know it ain't the first time.  
  
LAWRENCE: Well, are you alright?  
  
The demon quickly went to a corner where the brown paper bag was and pulled out a packet of pig's blood. He approached the vampire cautiously.  
  
LAWRENCE: You want something to drink? It might make you feel better.  
  
Spike grabbed the packet from Lawrence's hands, ripped it open with his teeth and drained it in one gulp.  
  
LAWRENCE: Better?  
  
Spike wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded. He gingerly got to his feet, wincing at every movement he made.  
  
LAWRENCE: So what happened?  
  
SPIKE: What are you? Short and deaf? I told you! I! Don't! Know!  
  
Lawrence jumped back in fear. He raised his hands up in surrender.  
  
LAWRENCE: Whoa there, Spikey. Calm down. You don't have to yell at Lawrence. Just want to know what caused you to go down screaming in pain.  
  
Spike pressed the heels of his palms against his forehead and started pacing. He gritted his teeth, hoping against hope the pain would go away. The blood helped a little but it was not enough.  
  
SPIKE: Images. Freaking blurry images.  
  
LAWRENCE: Images?  
  
SPIKE: They flash into my head like some kind of slideshow. (laughs bitterly) And then there's the pain.  
  
LAWRENCE: What kind of images?  
  
SPIKE: People being chased by demons, people getting killed.  
  
Spike stopped his pacing and looked at the Quoy'sh demon as realization dawned onto him.  
  
SPIKE: Images of people being in trouble.  
  
LAWRENCE: You mean you got a vision.  
  
Spike scoffed. He went to Lawrence's brown paper bag and took out another packet of pig's blood. He tore it open and took a sip.  
  
SPIKE: Now why would someone send me visions of people in trouble? I'm a mean, vicious vampire! I don't save people. I kill them!  
  
LAWRENCE: (shrugs) Maybe someone wants you to change. Be a good guy or.  
  
Spike finished his drink and crushed the packet in anger.  
  
SPIKE: Help the helpless.  
  
LAWRENCE: Right. (pause) Hey, do you think the lawyers have something to do with this?  
  
Spike roared in anger and threw the packet against the grimy sewer wall.  
  
SPIKE: I knew it! I knew that sodding poof had something to do with this!  
  
LAWRENCE: Who's the sodding poof?  
  
SPIKE: Angel who else. He's the new boss of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Spike started pacing as he processed the new information. He certainly did not like the idea that Angel was responsible. He wanted to stay away from him and his little crime fighting gang as long as possible. He wanted nothing to do with them. He needs to pay for what he did.  
  
LAWRENCE: So what are you going to do now?  
  
Spike smiled. I know exactly what to do.  
  
SPIKE: I have to get rid of these visions.  
  
LAWRENCE: And how would you do that? You and I aren't exactly brain surgeons, you know.  
  
SPIKE: No. I'll make Angel stop these visions.  
  
He smiled in satisfaction and started walking out of his little place and towards the other tunnels. Lawrence followed closely behind.  
  
LAWRENCE: Where are you going?  
  
SPIKE: I need manpower so I'm going to get myself a gang.  
  
LAWRENCE: Oh cool! Can I be leader?  
  
~VAMPIRE NEST~  
  
A group about 15 vampires were sitting around and having a laugh, waiting for the sun to set. A vampire called Zack stood up and went to a wall where a really pale man was chained. He grabbed a fist full of the man's hair and lifted his head.  
  
ZACK: Hey boss! Our snack doesn't look alive.  
  
The group stopped talking and turned to Zack. A tall muscular vampire stood up and went towards their snack.  
  
Zack looked at the newcomer.  
  
ZACK: What do you think, Frank?  
  
The muscular vampire inspected the victim.  
  
FRANK: I think we turned him.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder.  
  
FRANK: What do we do now, boss?  
  
A handsome vampire waved his hand at Frank.  
  
BOSS: You can kill him when he rises. We'll get another snack when we go hunting later.  
  
SPIKE: Hello boys.  
  
The whole gang turned at the sound of Spike's voice. The blond vampire stood in front of them with one hand on his hips. In the other hand, he had a piece of splintered wood, which he picked up on the way. He tossed it in his hand as he studied the gang before him. Lawrence stood behind him, looking nervous.  
  
LAWRENCE: Did I ever tell you I am never comfortable around a gang of vampires?  
  
BOSS: What do we have here?  
  
ZACK: Some pretty boy.  
  
FRANK: And his pet.  
  
LAWRENCE: Hey! I heard that!  
  
A tall, gorgeous blond female vampire came out of the shadows and sauntered towards Spike. She was dressed in a very short, black leather skirt and a matching black tank top. She placed a hand on Spike's shoulder and circled around him. Spike smirked in response.  
  
HOT VAMP: Well he is certainly pretty.  
  
Th vampire stopped in front of him and smiled seductively.  
  
HOT VAMP: Anything I can help you with, honey?  
  
BOSS: Get away from him, Katie.  
  
The blond vampire, Katie, gave Spike a wink before returning to her boss. Spike cocked his head and studied her as she walked away. Lawrence let out a long whistle.  
  
LAWRENCE: Oh mama!  
  
BOSS: What do you want?  
  
SPIKE: Well, I'm in need of a gang.  
  
Spike looked at every vampire before him in satisfaction.  
  
Spike:. And you guys should do just fine.  
  
ZACK: So you are expecting us to follow you? Make you our gang leader just like that?  
  
SPIKE: That's the plan. So before you bow down before me.  
  
BOSS: Not gonna happen, pretty boy. This gang has already a boss and that's me.  
  
Spike did not let the gang leader finish. He threw the splintered wood he had straight at the vampire's heart and he crumbled to dust before the rest of the gang could react.  
  
SPIKE: As I was saying.  
  
FRANK: Hey! You can't just come in here and kill our boss!  
  
SPIKE: I can and I just did. And if you don't want your dust to fill up a cat's litter box, you better listen to me. Understand?  
  
No one answered him.  
  
SPIKE: I take that as a yes. We both have a common enemy and I know a way to defeat him.  
  
ZACK: You aren't talking about the gang we came across last week, right?  
  
SPIKE: No, my fellow vampire. I'm talking about Angel, the new boss of Wolfram and Hart. I have some grudges against him that needs to be sorted out.  
  
FRANK: And you want our help?  
  
SPIKE: No. To be honest, I can take him on all by myself but I want you all to help me with something else.  
  
Frank crossed his muscular arms across his chest  
  
FRANK: And what's that?  
  
SPIKE: I need you to kill some humans for me.  
  
Angel, Gunn, Fred, Wesley and Lorne continued their journey through the tunnels, looking for the vampire nest.  
  
GUNN: Are you sure we are in the right sewer 'cause all I see are rats.  
  
Gunn jumped as a rat ran passed him.  
  
GUNN: Not liking this at all.  
  
ANGEL: We are near.  
  
LORNE: How do you know?  
  
ANGEL: I can smell blood.  
  
GUNN: Not necessarily means vampire nest. There are so many rats here it could be their blood.  
  
Angel did not answer. He turned to his right and led them through another sewer. Then he stopped, raising his battleaxe.  
  
WESLEY: What is it Angel?  
  
Angel ignored Wesley and listened intently. He could hear faint noises.  
  
ANGEL: I think we are near.  
  
LORNE: So we are just going to kill the vampires and leave right?  
  
FRED: You have somewhere to be?  
  
LORNE: No, sweetie, it's not that. My suit just can't take too much sewer air. Spoils the fabric.  
  
ANGEL: Shh!  
  
Lorne snapped his mouth shut and smiled sheepishly at his boss. Then Angel broke into a jog with the rest of them following close behind. The noises grew louder as they jogged onwards. Angel slowed down as they came to a corner.  
  
He peered around the corner and growled when he saw Spike talking to a group of vampires.  
  
WESLEY: What do you see?  
  
ANGEL: Spike.  
  
GUNN: Let's get that blond ass and get out of here.  
  
SPIKE: So once the sun is gone, we go up and cause some chaos. Sounds good to you?  
  
The group cheered. Katie, the hot vampire, came up to Lawrence and patted his head.  
  
KATIE: So what about your pet? Is he ours too?  
  
LAWRENCE: I'm not his pet!  
  
Katie laughed and slung her arms around Spike's neck.  
  
KATIE: Your pet sure has a temper.  
  
Spike smiled at Katie.  
  
SPIKE: He pouts too.  
  
Katie giggled. She looked at the short demon and wink.  
  
KATIE: Isn't that cute.  
  
Spike faced his new gang and cleared his throat. Katie clung onto him like a snake.  
  
SPIKE: Well then! How about we get out of this place? The sewer air is giving me the headaches.  
  
Or it could be the bloody vision.  
  
KATIE: But it's light outside.  
  
SPIKE: So? I'm sure my friend Larry here knows a way where we won't get expose. (to lawrence) Right, Larry?  
  
LAWRENCE: Er.I have to get back to you on that one.  
  
ANGEL: Or not.  
  
Spike whirled around and glared at Angel.  
  
SPIKE: Bloody hell! It's you again.  
  
ANGEL: Nice to see you too, Spike.  
  
Katie stepped away from Spike and looked at Angel from head to toe.  
  
KATIE: My, my, my. What do we have here?  
  
ANGEL: Wes, Lorne, get the other vamps. Gunn and Fred stick with me.  
  
FRANK: What's this Spike? Friends of yours?  
  
SPIKE: Certainly not. They are probably here to kick our butts.  
  
ANGEL: Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's kick your butts.  
  
With that, they jumped into battle. Spike hung back with Katie and Lawrence as the others fight for their lives. Angel vamped out and dusted two vampires in an instant. Gunn and Fred dusted their own share of vampires. The three of them made their way through towards Spike while Wesley and Lorne watched they backs.  
  
LAWRENCE: That vampire is coming near us!  
  
SPIKE: I know Lawrence! I'm not blind!  
  
A vampire jumped on top of Angel and the two of them wrestled. Gunn came forward and pulled the vampire off Angel's back. Fred came in and dusted the vamp.  
  
LAWRENCE: Spike, they are going to kill our gang.  
  
Damn right they are and I can't afford that to happen.  
  
KATIE: What are we going to do?  
  
SPIKE: Both of you stay out of sight.  
  
He did not wait for a respond as he vamped out and yelled on top of his voice. He ran towards Angel and slammed into him. The two vampires fell to the ground, rolling across the damp floor. Spike sat on top of Angel and started pummeling him.  
  
SPIKE: You bleeding sod! You aren't going to let me live, are you? You aren't going to let me even cause a bit of chaos before I die again, are you?  
  
Angel grabbed Spike's wrist in mid-punch and held him off.  
  
ANGEL: Spike stop. I'm here to help you.  
  
SPIKE: Bloody hell you are. You gave me these sodding visions! Is that call helping?  
  
ANGEL: Spike you don't understand. I'm not responsible for the visions. The Powers That Be are. They are giving you a choice.  
  
SPIKE: I'm not going to listen to these lies.  
  
He head-butted Angel and Angel let go of his wrists, crying out in pain. Spike grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his feet. He slammed Angel against the wall.  
  
ANGEL: Spike, listen to me. I know how to stop the visions. You just have to let me help you.  
  
SPIKE: Why would I trust you? All you did was make my life a living hell. Why would this be any different?  
  
ANGEL: Just hear me out. Then you can decide whether to let me help you or not.  
  
FRED: Spike please! Listen to him.  
  
Spike glance over his shoulder and saw Fred behind him, staring worriedly at them. Taking advantage of Spike's distraction, Angel grabbed Spike's arm, twisted out of his grip and twisted his arm behind his back. He pushed Spike into the wall and pressed his face against the wall, making him immobile. Angel leaned in and growled into Spike's ear  
  
ANGEL: Now you listen to me very carefully. You get your men off my men and we'll call a truce. We'll go back to my office and we'll talk. Ok?  
  
SPIKE: I'm not going to let you destroy me again.  
  
ANGEL: Damn it, Spike! I'm not going to destroy you. The visions are sent by The Powers That Be. They are giving you a choice on which life to choose. I'm not going to let you make that decision because I don't want another menace on my streets. Tell me what you saw and we'll go safe the victims. Then we can live happily ever after. Understand?  
  
Spike did not reply and silence hung in the air. Spike could not hear anymore sounds of fighting so he guessed Angel's men must have dusted all his men. There was nothing he could do now. They got him.  
  
Again.  
  
SPIKE: Fine.  
  
ANGEL: What's that?  
  
SPIKE: I said fine! I'll let you have your fun.  
  
ANGEL: Good. Now I'm going to let you go. Try to do anything funny and I'll stake you.  
  
SPIKE: Right.  
  
Angel slowly released Spike. Spike turned and glared at the people before him.  
  
FRED: Don't worry Spike. Everything would be fine.  
  
SPIKE: I still don't understand why The Powers would give me visions.  
  
WESLEY: You saved the world and they owe you a lot. So they decided to give you a choice on which life to lead. It's all rather simple to understand really.  
  
SPIKE: Well, to you it is and that's because you spent your whole life locked up in a musty library instead of getting a good shag.  
  
WESLEY: I.  
  
Fred placed a hand on his arm, stopping him from saying anything.  
  
SPIKE: So how do I get rid of the visions?  
  
ANGEL: Well, it should be gone when you choose which life you want to lead.  
  
FRED: That's our theory anyway.  
  
SPIKE: So you want me to join you? Help the helpless?  
  
ANGEL: You better. If you don't, I'll hunt you down.  
  
SPIKE: Sooner or later.  
  
ANGEL: Sooner, Spike. Much sooner.  
  
SPIKE: Well, in that case, I guess I have no choice but to become your whipping boy.  
  
A movement from behind the group caught Spike's eye and Spike smirked. It's not over yet. The figure crept slowly towards Fred and grabbed her from behind. Fred screamed in fright.  
  
FIGURE: Let him go or she dies!  
  
Angel, Gunn, Wesley and Lorne whipped around at the figure's threat. Spike casually strolled over to Fred and her captor. He smiled gratefully at the captor. The figure, who was the gang's little snack, return his smile.  
  
SPIKE: My, my what a change of events. Lawrence! Katie!  
  
The two of them came out of their hiding places. Katie smiled as she saw what was happening.  
  
KATIE: Oh! We are winning!  
  
LAWRENCE: Thank the Lord!  
  
SPIKE: Alright then. We'll be on our way now.  
  
SNACK VAMP: With the girl.  
  
Spike looked at the vampire who shrugged.  
  
SNACK VAMP: I'm hungry.  
  
SPIKE: Fine.  
  
He looked at Angel and his team.  
  
SPIKE: You try following me, she dies. Understand?  
  
ANGEL: I'll let you go but without Fred.  
  
SPIKE: No can do, mate. She's my insurance.  
  
GUNN: Let her go and take me instead.  
  
SPIKE: You think I'm stupid? I've seen enough movies and been in enough situations like this to know how that would turn out. I'm taking Fred and that's that.  
  
Spike grabbed Fred and pulled her close.  
  
SPIKE: We'll have so much fun.  
  
He walked towards the way Angel and his team came from with Lawrence, Katie and the newly risen vampire following closely behind. Angel and the rest stood their ground, fearing for Fred. A minute later, Spike, Fred and his friends were gone.  
  
GUNN: I'm going after them.  
  
Wesley grabbed Gunn's shirt, stopping him.  
  
WESLEY: No, don't. It's too risky.  
  
GUNN: Well, I don't want that blond idiot to get away with her.  
  
ANGEL: Wesley is right. It's too risky to go after them. It's safer for Fred to be with them than we go rescue her now. I know Spike. He would probably keep her alive to get the information he needs.  
  
GUNN: And what if he gets all the information he needs?  
  
Angel did not answer.  
  
GUNN: Look, I'm going to let them go for now but come nightfall, I'm going out to look for Fred. I'm not going to sit in my new leather smelling office and brood.  
  
He looked pointedly at Angel before turning away.  
  
GUNN: I'm out of here.  
  
LORNE: I'm with you on that one brother.  
  
Gunn and Lorne headed towards the way they came from. Wesley turned to follow but stopped when he realized Angel was not following suit. He was staring at something, deep in thought.  
  
WESLEY: Are you coming?  
  
ANGEL: No. You guys go on ahead. There's something I need to do first.  
  
WESLEY: Are you going to go after Spike?  
  
ANGEL: No. They are probably gone by now. There's something else I need to do.  
  
WESLEY: Want me to tag along?  
  
ANGEL: I can manage. Go back. I'll meet you later.  
  
WESLEY: Alright. I'll do more research back at my office. I'll call you if I find anything.  
  
ANGEL: That would be good. Thanks.  
  
He walked past Wesley and headed towards the opposite direction. Wesley went the other way a second later.  
  
Angel did not know how long he was walking but after many twist and turns, he finally came to his destination. He was under the post office where the gateway to the lost souls was. The last time he came to see The Oracles was with Doyle back when he was human. That was the last time he saw The Oracles alive. Hopefully they have been replaced.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of herbs he pocketed earlier before he left the office to find the vampires' nest. He knew he had to come here sometime or another. He opened the bag and puts some herbs into the urn before him, mumbling the words to gain excess. He pulled out a lighter, put in it into the urn and it fills with flames. The white stone arc in one wall in front of him glows and fills with light.  
  
ANGEL: I'm in.  
  
Angel steps through the light and into a white marble chamber. Two glittery figures, The Oracles, stood before him. They looked like the previous ones. But anyone, even Angel, painted in gold and wrapped in a piece of cloth around their body would look like the previous ones.  
  
MAN: Lower being! It's you again.  
  
They know me already?  
  
ANGEL: Nice to meet you too.  
  
WOMAN: What have you brought us?  
  
Angel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a sliver necklace. It was one of Fred's.  
  
ANGEL: I was in a hurry so I brought you this.  
  
The woman raised her hand and the necklace floated towards her. She caught it in mid flight and studied it in fascination.  
  
WOMAN: My, my, what a lovely piece of jewelry. It's been a while since I had one.  
  
MAN: So what do you want now? Do you want to find out how long the woman this jewelry belongs too has before she meets death?  
  
ANGEL: No because she's not going to die.  
  
MAN: So says the lower being.  
  
WOMAN: Then what are you here for?  
  
ANGEL: I need to know what The Powers That Be have up their sleeves for Spike.  
  
The woman turned to her fellow Oracle.  
  
WOMAN: It is true then, brother  
  
MAN: Fallen has risen.  
  
WOMAN: And his true nature will dominate over all.  
  
ANGEL: That's what the psychic predicted but he didn't say anything about Spike having visions. The Powers That Be gave him visions.  
  
WOMAN: Yes they did.  
  
ANGEL: I want to know why. He's a vampire. Why give visions of people in danger to a vampire?  
  
The woman titled her head as if listening to someone. Then she faced Angel.  
  
WOMAN: The Auguries say that he has been given a choice. He has been given two lives.  
  
ANGEL: (mutters) So Fred was right. (to the oracles) And how is he able to choose which live he wants to lead.  
  
MAN: He chooses when he deals with the vision.  
  
ANGEL: You mean.  
  
WOMAN: If he saves, he is good.  
  
MAN: If he kills, his true nature will reign over all.  
  
ANGEL: Kill whom? The people in the visions?  
  
MAN: Your question has been answered. Now leaves us!  
  
ANGEL: But you didn't.  
  
The man and the woman turned their backs and walked away from him. The man held up his hand and Angel went flying back and out of the marble chamber and into the place where the gate was. Angel stood up, brushing dust from his coat.  
  
ANGEL: Well that went well.  
  
After leaving Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne with Fred, the newly risen vampire, Lucas, led Spike, Fred Lawrence and Katie to his place through the sewers. After killing, Lucas' girlfriend and blocking out all the windows in the apartment, they settled down, waiting for the sun to set with Fred tied up to a chair.  
  
Spike stood in front of Fred and studied the small human. She was a sight of sore eyes. With lovely long brown hair, huge brown eyes and a gorgeous body, Spike was certainly having a hard time keeping his concentration on the matter at hand. She may be hot but the slayer is definitely hotter.  
  
Spike shook head, trying to shake away that train of though. Now was not the time to compare hot female humans.  
  
SPIKE: So, Fred, what can you tell me about this pesky vision of mine. Your boss certainly knew a lot about it and I don't think he came up with all that by himself. I'm very sure you had given that poof lots of help. So tell me what I need to know and I'll make your death a pain free one.  
  
FRED: Angel already told you all that you need to know.  
  
SPIKE: So The Powers are really giving me a choice. And what is that choice?  
  
FRED: A choice between a save-everyone life and a kill-everyone life.  
  
Spike chuckled.  
  
SPIKE: Well, they sure are a stupid bunch of higher beings. What makes them think I would choose a life of saving whiny humans over a life where I can create havoc and rule the underworld? Wankers!  
  
FRED: Well, we aren't really sure whether that's true. It's still all just a theory.  
  
SPIKE: You are full of theories aren't you? So how do I make this choice?  
  
FRED: I don't know.  
  
Spike struck her across her face.  
  
SPIKE: How do I make this choice?  
  
Fred looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Blood welled up at the side of her mouth where her lip was cut and trickled down her chin.  
  
FRED: I really don't know.  
  
SPIKE: Well, then. Tell me this? When I make a decision, will the visions go away?  
  
FRED: It.It depends. If you choose to help people, you will still get the visions but I think without the pain. Since you are helping the helpless, you still need to know where the helpless are. Hence the visions will still come to you. However, if you choose being bad, then The Powers won't need you anymore and you won't get the visions.  
  
Spike smirked. She certainly is cute when she rambles.  
  
LUCAS: Can I kill her now? I'm hungry.  
  
KATIE: You just ate your girlfriend!  
  
LUCAS: I know! But I'm still hungry. I shouldn't have encouraged her to go on a diet.  
  
Spike turned to Katie and Lucas and glared at them.  
  
SPIKE: Will you two shut up! I'm trying to think here.  
  
LUCAS: Sorry.  
  
KATIE: Sorry, Spikey.  
  
Spike turned back to Fred.  
  
SPIKE: Thank you for that little info, pet. Certainly is useful.  
  
He went towards a table and picked up Lucas' packet of cigarettes. He pulled one out and popped it into his mouth. Lucas took out a box of matches from his pocket and tossed it to Spike. Spike caught it, drew a matchstick out and lit his cigarette. He took a long drag and exhaled. He faced Fred and grinned.  
  
SPIKE: And you certainly helped me make my choice.  
  
~WOLFRAM AND HART~ ~WESLEY'S OFFICE~ ~night~  
  
Wesley flipped the page of the book he was reading and scanned through it. After reading the first paragraph, he sighed and slammed the book shut. He tossed the book onto his desk where five more similar books were. He removed his glasses, leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. A dull headache pounded against his skull as a result from the tons of reading he did as soon as he got back to his office.  
  
Someone rapped on his wooden door. Wesley kept his eyes closed, hoping it wasn't anything important.  
  
WESLEY: Come in.  
  
The door opened and Gunn stepped in.  
  
GUNN: Hey.  
  
Wesley opened his eyes and looked at Gunn questioningly.  
  
WESLEY: Gunn. What can I help you with?  
  
GUNN: Nothing. I was just on my way out. I'm going to hit the streets to see if I can find Fred. Want to tag along?  
  
WESLEY: Yes of course.  
  
He stood up, grabbed his coat from behind his chair and headed towards the door.  
  
WESLEY: How about we stop by at Angel's and see if he want to help?  
  
GUNN: The more the merrier.  
  
Wesley shut the door of his office behind him and followed Gunn to Angel's office.  
  
GUNN: I'll wait outside.  
  
WESLEY: Sure.  
  
Wesley knocked on Angel's door and waited for an answer.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah?  
  
WESLEY: It's Wesley.  
  
ANGEL: Come in.  
  
Wesley opened the door and popped his head in. He found himself looking at a dark office. Angel sat at his desk looking out of his window.  
  
WESLEY: Gunn and I are going to look for Fred. It would be better if you come along.  
  
ANGEL: Yeah sure I will.  
  
Angel did not move.  
  
Wesley stepped into his office and closed the door behind him.  
  
WESLEY: Is something wrong?  
  
ANGEL: No.  
  
WESLEY: Did you do want you wanted to do?  
  
ANGEL: Yes but it wasn't very useful.  
  
WESLEY: What did you do?  
  
ANGEL: Went to see The Oracles to see if they have anything for us. They just confirmed our suspicion.  
  
WESLEY: And that is.?  
  
ANGEL: That The Powers are giving Spike a choice.  
  
WESLEY: I see.  
  
Wesley ventured further into the office.  
  
WESLEY: Something is bothering me though.  
  
ANGEL: What's that?  
  
WESLEY: Well, earlier today, you said that you would kill Spike when you find him. But when we had him in the sewer you didn't kill him when you had the chance. You wanted to help him.  
  
ANGEL: I know.  
  
WESLEY: Why?  
  
ANGEL: Buffy would be mad if I dust him.  
  
WESLEY: Ah. I see.  
  
Angel stood up and went towards Wesley.  
  
ANGEL: The psychic said that the fallen will rise and his true nature will dominate over all.  
  
WESLEY: Yes he did.  
  
ANGEL: He was talking about Spike.  
  
WESLEY: Yes he was.  
  
ANGEL: Part of what the psychic said came true.  
  
WESLEY: Yes it did.  
  
ANGEL: So I'm guessing the other part will come true too.  
  
WESLEY: Yes I'm afraid it will if we sit around in the dark and not do anything about it.  
  
ANGEL: So that means Spike will choose the evil side of his life. (mutters) Not that was ever a good side.  
  
WESLEY: Angel, what are you getting at?  
  
ANGEL: What I'm saying is we let him choose the evil side.  
  
WESLEY: But why?  
  
ANGEL: You know why.  
  
He went to his desk, opened his drawer and started pocketing some things from the drawer. Wesley went and stood in front of Angel's desk. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
WESLEY: Yes I'm afraid I do.  
  
Angel went his weapons case, which was at the far corner, and started looking through the weapons.  
  
WESLEY: You said it yourself, Buffy would get mad if you killed Spike. But she would be very angry with you when she finds out that you had a chance to save him. Knowing Buffy, she would probably wanted Spike to be saved. So now you are letting Spike to become evil so as to make sure there wasn't a chance to make him good again.  
  
Angel closed his weapons cupboard and looked at Wesley, waiting for him to finish.  
  
WESLEY: That way when you kill him, Buffy won't be mad at you because you have no choice but to kill him.  
  
Angel walked past Wesley and headed towards the door.  
  
ANGEL: You coming? We need to find Fred.  
  
~STREETS OF LOS ANGELES. ~night~  
  
A tall good-looking man, Jack Winslow, walked down the streets of L.A with his date by his side. He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. His date, Kelly Simpson, giggled in response.  
  
JACK: Had a good a good time, honey?  
  
KELLY: Yes I did. How about we head back to your place for desert?  
  
JACK: My thoughts exactly.  
  
He planted a kiss on her lips and led her down the street towards his apartment. The streets were quite deserted with just a few citizens occupying them. Kelly was a bit nervous about walking down the nearly deserted streets with a man she just met. She then heard footsteps behind the two of them and breathed a sign of relief. At least there was someone behind them.  
  
She twisted in Jack's grip so she could see who's behind them. She glanced over her shoulder and nearly froze. She opened her mouth in a silent scream.  
  
JACK: You ok, baby?  
  
Jack turned around to see what she was looking at.  
  
JACK: Holy cow!  
  
He let go of Kelly, grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as he ran. The two four-legged, two-headed demons chased after them.  
  
JACK: This way!  
  
Jack pulled Kelly into an alley and continued running, glancing behind him from time to time.  
  
KELLY: Where are we going?  
  
SPIKE: Well certainly not home.  
  
The couple stopped short when they saw Spike, Lucas and Katie standing a few ahead of them. They stopped abruptly and were about to turn around to exit the alley when the two demons blocked their way out.  
  
KELLY: Please you gotta help us! Those things are going to kill us.  
  
The two demons approached them cautiously as if the sight of the vampires scared them.  
  
SPIKE: Don't worry, love. Congreha demons aren't too fond of us.  
  
He peered around the couple and gave a sharp whistle.  
  
SPIKE: Hey! Piss off!  
  
The two demons looked at one another and made some screeching noises.  
  
JACK: What are they doing?  
  
SPIKE: Trying to decide to kill you or find other people to kill without us around. (to the demons) Piss off I said! No use staying around here! They are with me!  
  
The two demons looked at Spike then at Jack and Kelly. They made more screeching sounds before vanishing into thin air.  
  
JACK: Whoa! That was cool.  
  
KELLY: Thank you so much for saving us.  
  
SPIKE: Oh, don't thank us just yet.  
  
Spike, Lucas and Katie vamped out in unison.  
  
SPIKE: I'm still here.  
  
With that, Lucas jumped on Jack while Spike grabbed Kelly by her hair. Kelly screamed as the four of them got into a small struggle. Spike won immediately. Lucas sent Jack flying to the other end of the alley and was on top of him in an instant. Spike took a fistful of Kelly's hair and yanked her head back. Kelly's eyes were filled with fear as he smiled, revealing his teeth.  
  
BUFFY: You're not a man. You're a thing.  
  
Spike shook his head, trying to shake the voice in his head away.  
  
BUFFY: You're a thing. An evil, disgusting thing.  
  
KELLY: Please don't kill me.  
  
BUFFY: Please! Spike, you're a vampire.  
  
SPIKE: Angel was a vampire.  
  
BUFFY: Angel was good!  
  
SPIKE: And I can be too. I've changed Buffy.  
  
Spike released his grip on Kelly and she took this opportunity to escape.  
  
KATIE: Spikey! What are you doing? You letting her get away.  
  
She didn't wait for his reply as she grabbed Kelly and ripped her throat out. She watched as Kelly fell to the ground, dead. Katie faced Spike with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
KATIE: What's the matter with you? Have you lost your touch?  
  
Spike's game face melted away as he stared at Katie and Lucas in shock.  
  
SPIKE: And if that means turning my back on the whole evil thing.  
  
@END@ 


End file.
